Sands and Leaves
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: ShikaxTem Rated M Please R&R    One night of romance to make up for an important date as a surprise for a certain Sand kunichi.


It was a somewhat cool evening in the Hidden Sand Village as Temari left her office in the Kazekage Mansion. After over eight hours of constant paper work and meetings, she was finally done for the evening. She walked gracefully over to her little brother's office, knocking on the door that was left ajar while holding a stack of papers in her free hand. Gaara looked up from his own work and gave a light nod of acknowledgement to her.

"Come in, Temari.." he replied, seeing his sister wait for his word to enter. She opened the door a little more and walked inside his office and paused by his desk before placing the stack of papers she had on the side for him.

"Here are the test results and request forms for the next Chunin Exams you wanted."His aqua orbs wonder for a moment to the papers that were recently placed on his desk, then looks up to her. "Were you going to head back then?" he inquired softly. Temari gave him a nod with a tired sigh.

"Yeah..I am a bit tired. So I will be heading home. How about you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He gave a shake of his head, sighing. "I am afraid not. I simply have too much work to do." Temari gave her brother a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Alright. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Gaara gave her a light smile, "I will. Do not worry. You should head home and get some rest."

Temari leans over the side of the desk and ruffles his hair a bit while giving him a tired sigh. "Alright..I'll see you tomorrow then." As Temari left the room and closed the door, a faint smile warmed upon the Kazekage's lips. His sister had always looked out for him and his brother Kankuro, even when they didn't want her to. In a small way, Temari played a double role for both of them as a mother and a sister. And now that he was the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, he wanted to thank his sister in a way.

As luck would have it, Valentine's Day had passed recently and he knew that the main reason as to why she was so quite was because she was unable to see or hear from a certain Naara from the Hidden Leaf Village. But thankfully, he had figured out a plan that would make up for lost time, causing him to smile even more. As Temari walked home, a surprise awaited her.

Of course, he made sure he spoke with Kankuro and the Hokage Konoha to place the arrangements in order. He now simply hoped that Temari would enjoy herself for the evening. Which reminded him that he had yet to do something. He flips through a planner that he had hidden under a mountain of paper work and writes that Temari would be off for the next two days from any active duty due to a personal holiday. Closing his book, Gaara closed his eyes with a sigh. He just hoped that Temari would not be mad at him for giving her a few days off and leaving a present in her room.

After walking through the quite streets of the village and closing the door that automatically locked behind her, Temari headed up to her room. She let out a tired sigh, threading her hands over her blond bangs. It had been such a long week. Between getting the next set of Genin through the Chunin Exams to daily meetings that gave status reports about other events that occurred in allied villages. Those meetings, she thought, had been the bane of her life this week. Though she was never one to be materialistic, the recent holiday that passed made her upset. After hearing word that Shikamaru was leading a team through Akatsuki territory for a recon mission, she was certain that he would not be able to keep his promise to visit her that week. But knowing that his duty called, she couldn't be entirely mad at him.

Still...she hated the fact that she was alone for yet another holiday, but the first that actually meant something important to her. But Temari kept to herself for the rest of the week as she avoided making any physical contact with anyone in fear that she could crack up and cry. That wasn't like her to cry over someone, not in the slightest. She kept her emotions to herself and stayed strong for her brothers as well for others who looked up to her.

However, between her massively busy chore list of duties, she had little to no time to herself. Thankfully, this evening she would have the rest of the day to herself, even if it was late.

When she opened her bedroom door and turned on the light switch, Temari froze in her steps. Laying on her bed was the least likely surprise she had ever expected.

With a flirty lazy smirk, Shikamaru tilted his head while it rested in his arms that were folded behind his head.

Temari slowly closed her door as she blinked slowly at Shikamaru's appearance. "How..wh-when..did..you..-"

She started to ask before the lazy Naara sat up and grinned. "I can explain, Temari."

Temari gave him a narrowed look, placing her hands on her hips. "You better." she demanded.

"Well you see.." he started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "..after I got back from my recent mission, I got a personal request form from the Kazekage, asking that I come to the Hidden Sand alone. At first I had no idea why Gaara wanted me to come here..until he reminded me that you were upset about our little get together."

Temari stood, completely speechless. She turned away from him with her eyes closed. He forgot about their plans together. How could he forget..? They had talked about it for at least the past month through letters and the few encounters they had during visits to each other's villages. But..he forgot. Temari remained speechless as she walked over to her dresser and untied her headband so place it on a small stand where it would be kept safe.

Shikamaru gave her a curious look, raising a brow at her. "Temari.. Is..there something wrong?"

Her fists clinched for a moment, then released as she realized it really wasn't worth it to rage about the matter. The date past and in the greater scheme of things, it didn't matter. "No.." she muttered. "Nothing is wrong.." she said softly, reaching behind her to take her fan off its strap so that she could place it neatly beside her dresser.

The Leaf shinobi let out a sigh as he pushed himself up from the bed and place a hand on either of her shoulders. "Troublesome women...I know something is bothering you..and as much as I hate to ask, I need to know if you are okay." he said softly, resting his head lightly against her shoulder.

At first, Temari tensed at the feeling of him on her shoulders before she let out a side and tilted her head back to him. "You want to know why I am upset."

He gave her a light nod.

"You forgot we had plans. I didn't bother reminding you since I knew you were going to be busy..but still..you forgot we had plans to be together last week." she said softly, turning her head away from him in fear of crying. Never had she done that before, especially around someone like Shikamaru. She was just too tired to yell and rage at his lack of memory, hence, why she refused to bring it up in the first place.

Shikamaru dropped his head with a defeated sigh. "So that's it? Your mad at me because I forgot about our get together, hmn?"

She gave him a light nod as she pushed him away from her. "Yes..but don't worry about it." she replied softly, making her way to her dressing table where she took a seat so that she could undo her pony tails. "So why exactly are you here?"

Shikamaru slid his hands into his pockets as he looked down thoughtfully. "As a request of your brothers, they want me to cheer you up. Its a drag but I'm doing it as a favor for your brothers. I couldn't exactly say no."

Temari listened to half of what he said until she looked over to him with her hair down. "If you think that cheering me up is such a drag, then you can go back to Konoha, Shikamaru." she said coldly, placing a hand on her forehead. "Look..I'm really tired and I've had a long week. If you aren't going to be doing anything productive, then get out of my room." she demanded, getting herself up from her stool while making her way to her changing room.

However, her steps were called to a halt as he grabbed her right hand and pulled her closer to him. "Temari..I'm sorry." he said softly, pressing his head against her's. With his free hand, he brushed a few of her blond locks behind her ears while giving her a light smile. "There's something I've been meaning to give you..." he says softly. Temari looked to him with a faint smile. "What might that be?"

"This.." he says, closing the space between them with a soft yet passionate kiss. At first, their kiss was slow as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck. For a few moments, time felt as if it froze as they were locked in a romantic embrace. Shikamaru slowly broke away from her, giving her a lazy smile. "Happy late Valentines' Day...Temari." he whispered softly to her. "Can you forgive me?"

She gave him a questionable look before giving a slight nod. "I can..as long as you make up for our lost time." she said as she nuzzled against his chest vest.

He gave a light chuckle at her terms, placing a hand on her soft head. "Well..that's why I am here, Tema-chan." He looks down to her with a warm smile and soft eyes. She was the most beautiful women, on the inside and outside, he had met and he wouldn't forgive himself for making her upset. No..not until he made sure she was happy again..or at least, back to herself. While looking down at her all he could think about was the various things that they could do together in order to make up for lost time. But whenever he thought of something, he knew it would be lame. Maybe she would have a thought of what they could do..?

"Temari..?" he started, gaining the tired sand kunchi's attention.

"Hmn? What is it?" He lightly lifted her chin so that their eyes would lock. "I am here for you this evening. Anything you want to do, we'll do it..even if I think its a drag." he said with a lazy smile.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked. Temari gave him a light blushing smile as her eyes wondered to the side of the room while smiling. "Well.." she leaned up into his ear and whispered softly into his ear.

For a moment, his expression changed from one that was calm and loving to one that was extremely nervous and worried. "T-Temari..? Are you sure about that?" he asked, swallowing a breath. She gave him a slight nod, a little embarrassed to admit what she wanted. "Hai..I'm sure. Don't worry. I'm protected so..you don't need to concern yourself with that."He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. Well, that was one thing off of his check list of things he was worried about..but still. "Hen..it's not that. It's just..erm.." he started.

Temari broke away from him and placed her hands on her hips while giving him a challenging look. "You afraid you might actually like it, crybaby?"

Shikamaru answered her challenging look by giving her a playful glare. "Psh..no. Of course not." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just worry about hurting you." he admitted."Hurt me? What do you mean hu-..ohh..right."

She gave him a slight nod. For being a lazy smartass, he sure did surprise her with how much he knew about women. "Well..we can go slow at first and take it from there. Right?"

"Yeah..but.."

Temari rolled her eyes. It was obvious that he was stalling. The only way that they would get anywhere would be if she got things rolling. She grabbed him by his vest and pushed him onto the bed, earning a gasp of surprise from the Naara. She smirks as she started to crawl over him and starts to sit on his lap. "Hello down there, Shika.~" she said with a grin.

Shikamaru grinned back up to her, reaching up to hold her waist firmly. "Hello troublesome women.."

"Hen..you know..this position suits you.~" she said with a light giggle. He arched a brow at her. "Eh? What do you mean?"She trails her hands down his chest before reaching for the zipper for his vest to undo it. "Being submissive, Shika.." she whispered.

He rolled his eyes this time, letting out a sigh. "You must be crazy.."

She smirks, "Crazy..or right?"

Not having a comment to reply back he just looked to the side of the room, allowing Temari to have her moment of victory. But his humiliation did not stop there. Once Temari made quick work of his vest, she leaned down to the bottom hem of his fishnet shirt and started to pull it over his shoulders. As that was taken off, Shikamaru stopped her from undoing his pants as he grabbed her hands and pulled her down to him as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They moaned softly into one another as they became enthralled in each other's desire for passion. In the mist of their lips being locked, he slowly started to snake his hands down her outfit and untied the red sash around her waist.

Once that was off and fell to the side, he tossed it freely off the bed and worked his way down her outfit. Gracing his hands over each of her curves caused shivers of pleasure to spike down her back and over her arms as she arched into his bare chest while moaning into him. Finding the edge of her outfit, he let his hands go over her slender legs and over her hips, passing by her silk panties and feeling upward the edge of her bra. He grinned through the kiss as he moved his haves back down to where her undergarments were and lightly tugged them down her hips. As he pulled on them, Temari moved her right hand over one of his while guiding him down her legs while playfully biting his lower lip with a moan in her panting breath.

He breathed heavily against her as he removed her undergarments as far down as he could so that she could kick them off of her ankles after adjusting herself accordingly. She broke away from their kiss as she looked down to her beloved Shikamaru.

There was so much that she wanted to do with him this night but she knew that time was of the essence, so she had to make the most of the little time she had with him. Reaching down to the clasp that held her battle-dress together from the inside folds, she unfastened them with ease while exposing her black lace bra, earning a smug grin from the male below her. After tossing the fabric aside, she gives him a playful punch on his shoulder. "What's that grin for, Shika?"

"Unf..ow.. troublesome woman..I'm just admiring the beautiful woman above me."

"Hen..so sentimental, my little crybaby." She leans down to kiss him softly.

"How cute.~" He gave a light chuckle at her words before holding onto her hips.

" Yeah yeah..laugh all you want, Temari." he says before pulling her back into a kiss. She willingly allowed him to distract her again while having him snake his hands up her back to find her middle bra strap. Once it was found, he took all of two seconds to unfasten the clasps that bound her breasts in the fabric. As the final one was undone, he helped her take it off of her shoulders as she let go of him for a moment to depart from the bothersome clothing.

After it was completely off, he lazily tossed it to the side of the bed before wrapping his arms around her once again. Now that she was free of all of her clothing, he now wanted to take over. He held onto her tightly and made sure that her legs were firmly around his waist before he turned the tables and flipped them over. Shikamaru gave her a devilish grin looking down to her while seeing that she gave him a glare. He smirked at the panting female under him.

"Did I surprise you there, Temari?~" he teased. She gave a huffing sigh, looking to the side, unable to admit that the answer was yes. Shikamaru gave a light laugh as he kissed the base of her neck softly. "No matter..you don't need to say anything."She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up Shika.." she says as she reaches to undo his pants, undoing his zipper and button of course and pulling them down while taking down his undergarments as well in a single rough movement.

As she did so, she earned a rough moan from the lazy Nara above her, making her smirk. Now they were even. He kicked the remaining of his clothing off of his legs then looked down to Temari with a playful glare. "You little minx.."She gave him a light shrug, smiling. "Its what you get for talking too much." she says as she dragged him down to her level into yet another kiss. A smile played on his lips as he kiss her back passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance against one another in the space between them while he left up her legs. He then felt back down and separated her legs so that he could sit between her. As he moved her legs, she moaned into his mouth, knowing what was to come next. Butterflies fluttered about like wild fire inside her and wondered about her insides like the plague as she tried to distract herself with their passionate kiss. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking down to Temari with a concerned look. "Hold onto me as tightly as you need to, Temari..and let me know if you need me to stop." he whispers against her neck. She gave him a light nod as she felt him lightly push his hard member against her opening as a teasing tease before going all the way, claiming her as his while breaking her maidenhead. Temari held onto Shikamaru tightly while arching her chest against his with a painful moan escaping her lips.

"Nnng..Shikamaru!"He froze in his movements, looking down to her as he noticed a few tears in her eyes.

"Are..you alright?"She swallowed her breath and blinked a few times as she inched herself closer to him. "Mhn..j-just give me a few minutes to get used to the pain.." she panted. He gave her a nod, brushing a few tears for her crystal blue eyes. "Just let me know when you are ready.." he said softly. After about a minute of taking a few deep breaths, she gave him a nod, making it okay for him to continue.

He continued with slow thrusts inside her as she gave whimpering moans while holding onto her beloved Shika. Shikamaru breathed heavy as well as he gave panting groans above her while going at a steady pace. Within a few moments of their steady movements, her hips bucked back and returned his movements, causing the rate to increase. He soon found that while moving above her and whispering sweet nothings into her lovely ears, he would very soon and very quickly have a moaning beauty on his hands. Quickly after he broke her nervous point, Temari felt herself clench around her lover and scream his name as she came hard around him as he did the same for her a moment later.

They then fell upon each other in tired panting breaths. Temari ran her hands through his sweaty short black locks with a tired smile. "Kami..I am so tired...and its all your fault."Shikamaru gave a light laugh, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly. "Oh deal with it, you troublesome woman..and get some sleep. Don't worry. I'll still be here in the morning." he said with a lazy grin. Temari closed her eyes a little. "You better.." she said with a yawn. "..or I'll have to kick your ass.." she said with a smile, drifting off into pleasant sleep. Shikamaru kissed her sleeping lips softly with a smile. "Sleep in peace, my Wind Princess.." he says softly, then pulls the covers over them as he wrapped them


End file.
